User blog:S:0ph!a/My past, present and future... -Jane-
It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience. Greetings foolish mortals, I am Jane Volturi, But if you wish you can just call me death, pain, angel of darkness, or as Aro calls me--Poppet. I live with the Volturi in Volterra, Italy. The Volturi are wonderful leaders. They are made up of Marcus, Caius and my personal favorite, Aro. Aro is the head honcho around here. We all look up to him as a father figure, he delivers kindness to those who treat him with respect. Marcus is my next favorite. He is bored with everything, but that is due to his loss. A few centuries ago he lost his wife, Didyme. No one is certain how this happened exactly, but whatever the reason may be, we still miss her. He now just lounges around the castle, moping and reading. Nothing ever cheers him up, not even my stories of the hunt. Caius is the third brother in charge. He is the most vicious creature I have ever met. While Aro and Marcus are quite sadistic, Caius is scarier because he doesn’t always think things through. He has such hatred for everything and everyone (besides myself and my family of course) if I had to choose, I’d fear him most. Family is very important to me, I have only one blood relative left and that is Alec. He is my twin in mind and body. Our lives were not pleasant and filled with candy and kisses. We grew up in a village in the outskirts of Italy, It wasn’t a big city so town gossip was the only source of amusement. Alec and I were very different than the other children our age. We never went out and played ‘Tag’ or Hide and Go Seek. We were the children who watched the ‘fun’ and wondered when they would grow up and lose this innocent joy they had. This world is a dark and horrible place, I even knew this at the age of 13. Alec, my brother felt the same, so we started to look into the darker side of life. We would sneak off to the old witches house in the woods, where we were given books upon books about magic and other dark literature. She once told us that she knew we were special, that we had ‘gifts’. That the only way these texts would work, is if we harbored a special ‘gift’. While walking in the woods one day, we were confronted by a man who was tall and strikingly beautiful. I could sense the power and death that radiated off of him. Out of nowhere I heard footsteps charging at us. The man seemed un phased , but Alec and Myself were very frightened. Coming towards us, was a large buck, his antlers pointed straight at us. His eyes seemed wild and full of fear and insanity. I knew that if we didn’t do something soon, we would be speared on the spot. In a quick decision I concentrated on the buck and whispered softly, a quote I had learned in one of our many books. Immediately the buck quit running and fell to the ground, thrashing and making horrible sounds of pain. The man walked over to the buck and grabbed its head in his hands, turning slightly so that its neck broke. It looked effortless, but I knew that it took great strength to pull that off. He looked into my eyes and seemed…curious. The man snatched my hand and immediately closed his eyes, opening them with a sickening smile. “very interesting..” he said, right before he snagged Alec’s hand and had an equally sick smile. “I shall keep an eye on both of you. Until we meet again, Be safe.” With those words He was gone, only a slight breeze was left in his wake. Alec turned to look at me and I just shrugged. I had never seen him before in my life, And I doubted I will ever see him again. How wrong I was. The very next day, people were talking and staring at us. I could hear their hush whispers and see their evil glares. As we headed up the stairway to our home, our father grabbed Alec and my mother caught me. We were blindfolded and gagged, then suddenly everything went dark. I woke up to hearing Alec screaming “JANE!!” I tried to clear my head and look to see what was the matter, but it was so hot. I couldn’t move and I felt exhausted. When I opened my eyes I first noticed Alec crying and struggling, below us was a fire, slowly making its way forward. When I scanned through the many faces, watching us about to parish, I saw the mysterious man. At his side was a platinum blonde man and another brunette. They were all ghostly white, and standing in the back. He met my eyes and smirked, and I knew, I was safe. Then the screams started. In a blink of an eye we were surrounded by the whole town, a bloodied mess. Dead bodies were scattered around, some had their throats slit while others were decapitated completely. There standing in the middle, were the three men. The only sign that they were the reason behind this massacre was their bloodied lips. They walked towards us, and Alec started screaming again, But I was silent. I knew these men wouldn’t have killed the people of this town, only to kill us as well. They were our saviors. The one in the middle came closer, and we were suddenly standing next to the other men. Freed from our restraints. Unfortunately Alec was still crying like a little girl, and I think he peed himself. He will deny it to this day, but I swear he was wet. The man leaned down to whisper in my ear “Enjoy your new life my dear”. Then he bit me. Yea I said it, BIT me. I will NEVER forget that pain. When I channel pain for my power, I always use that pain and amplify it by 10. It was horrible, and all I could hear were screams, both mine and Alec’s. They must have bitten him too. What kind of people go around biting innocent children? Alright we were far from innocent, but we didn’t deserve death or fire. After I saw the morning sun start to rise, I blacked out. I don’t remember anything else about those three nights from hell. When I woke up, I felt new. Alec was still twitching violently, but thankfully he was passed out as well. I heard a crack of a twig, and my eyes immediately found its source, a tall pale man with dark hair and crimson eyes. He smiled and I immediately recognized him as the one who bit me. He held up a hand in surrender and brought it towards me. “I wont hurt you. I am Aro Volturi, welcome to your new life my dear”. That is the story of my life and my death. Alec and I brought our magical powers over into this new life. He specialized in cutting off senses and I seemed to be able to cause immense amount of pain just by concentration. We are now apart of Aro Volturi’s guard, and help keep peace in the vampire world. We bring justice to those who need to be put in line. I refuse to be the victim anymore, I now help those who are victims, a vigilante if you will. We were recently visited by the Cullens, a clan of vampires who currently reside in Forks, Washington. Quite the interesting bunch, although the fact that they refuse to feed on humans is quite disturbing - it's just not natural. One of them, Edward, has yet to change his partner, Bella. Speaking of Bella, she is the only being I have ever encountered who is unaffected by my power. Aro sees great talent in her, as do I. So instead of killing her, he made a deal with the Cullens. Once Bella is turned (as she will be turned, Alice has forseen it), her and her "family" could be of a great advantage to us. A few months after the Cullen's visited us in Volterra, I was required to journey to the Seattle/Forks area in order to get some newly turned vampires under control, if you'd like to put it that way. Surprisingly, the situation had already been taken care of by the time I arrived. The ravaging new vampires were destroyed in the strangest fashion, the Cullen's and a pack of werewolves in the area teamed up to conquer them together. Once again, not natural. Soon after, we were required again to journey to Forks to take care of the rumored vampire child. This time, at least, Bella Swan was now Bella Cullen and had undergone full transformation, but due to the creation of the vampire-child, we had no choice but to venture back and destroy her and her "family." Much to our surprise, many members of vampire society were there fighting with the Cullens. While it would be inconvenient to eliminate so many of our kind, we had no other choice. We tried to fight, but Bella's newfound power proved useful, ultimately saving her and the other vampires. We learned that the vampire-child was actually a hybrid vampire-human, and the day ended (much to my disappointment) with no bloodshed. Three Amazing Volturi Women 'Chelsea' She is one of my closest friends in the guard. We have tons of fun playing our pranks on Felix. He is our favorite target. We've even got Afton a few times. She is like the sister I never had. She helps me with my fighting skills all the time. She is a wonderful friend to me. I know her gift is supposed to keep us all close but she doesn't need to use it on me. 'Didyme' I could say many lovely words about her. She is almost like my mom. We have long talks while walking through our garden. I can always talk to her about anything. She gives me advice that always helps me in the end even if I don't wish to hear it at the time. She is someone I hold dear to my heart. 'Corin' I laugh when I think off all the good times we've had together. She is just as blood thirsty as me. She enjoys a good torture session as much as me. No one can hide like she can. I loose her all the time. However she always pops out of some corner when I need her. I know she is someone I can always count on and have a fun time with Full Name: Jane. Status: '''Vampire. '''Age when Changed: 12. Hair color: Dark brown. Eye Color: '''Vampire burgundy. '''Height: '''About 5'. '''Residence: '''Volterra, Italy. '''Physical Description: '''Very tiny with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. Rather slim and androgynous figure with a face too pretty for a boy. She has wide-eyes, full-lips and a child-like voice. '''Special Talents: '''Creates the illusion of pain. '''Occupation: '''Prized member of the Volturi Guard. '''Family Members: '''Twin brother Alec. '''Personal History: '''The Volturi had their eyes on Jane and Alec, but were waiting until they were older to change them. When frightened humans burned them at the stake, Aro was forced to change them while they were still young. '''Alec My twin brother Alec. I feel no love for anyone other then him and my master. He is my partner in crime. I don't like to be away from him for to long. When we are in a battle together there is no one who can stop us. Well, until that Bella girl but we will find away to get her soon. No worries. His gift is an anesthetic, one that comes in the form of a clear hazy mist. It cuts off every one of his victim’s senses, making you feel numb, with no feeling, hearing, sight, or taste. We work together as a team. He is a respected member of the gaurd with me. If you bring harm to him I can tell you know what I will do to you in return will be 100 times worse. Aro My master, Aro. He is the leader of the Volturi. He is a magnificent leader at that. He keeps order not just for the vampires but for the humans aswell in Volterra. I would hate to think where we would all be without his leadership. He has never let us down yet. I am one his favorites. He has been nothing but kind to Alec and I. I will always be loyal to him. There isn't a power that would ever turn me against him. Marcus He is the second leader in the Volturi. A few centuries ago his wife was killed, Didyme, leaving him in a state of perpetual boredom. I try to cheer him up with the stories of my hunt and all the pain I inflect upon people but nothing works. He just lounges around the castle, reading, moping, and staring into space. He has the gift to sense relationships. Just because he is bored in this world now don't think he wont send me after you if you do something wrong. Caius Caius, the third in command of the Volturi; the front man. I've yet to come across a creature more vicious than him. He acts before thinking things through. He'd rather kill you now and find out why later. You do not want to cross him. He will find some way to get to you to destroy you. The werewolves made the mistake of crossing him and he has been on the hunt for them ever since, almost killing them all. If I had to pick one of my three masters you should fear the most it would be Caius. My Gift My gift is being able to burn people with my sight. Just one look and they experience a pain like no other. There is no escape from my pain. You will scream and I will love it. Incase you haven't figured it out I am evil. Aro found my gift useful to the Volturi guard. I am defense for the Volturi guard along with my brother Alec. My gift doesn't inflict physical pain, I get inside of your mind where there is no place for you to run. My gift is one of a kind, there is no other like mine that I have seen in all my years. Never doubt my gift and if you do you will feel the consequences. I am in the Volturi guard for a reason. Pain is my game and I always win in the end. Category:Blog posts